1503-Para Firmado: Eirie y UnderTaker
by LanaAsahi
Summary: Con eso último cerro los ojos sonriendo, añadiré que oí un 'Shinigami Legendario' al momento de llevarme su alma. Con cariño. Eirie y UnderTaker. PD: Estas invitada al entierro de la señorita Eirie, dentro de diez días, sera mucho pero quiero que este perfecta para la ocasión. Ella hubiera querido que vinieses, estoy seguro.


_**15/03-Para... Firmado: Eirie y UnderTaker**_

Hoy hace un día muy bonito, demasiado bonito, ya sabes que la gente va muy preocupada desde que el hogar de su majestad, la Reina, extrañamente explotó, no se que pasaría si ella hubiese estado allí dentro.

Se que voy a morir dentro de poco, llevo cuatro noches seguidas sin dormir y según científicos, a la décima te puedes morir, dentro de una semana. La casa sigue igual de vacía, ya sabes, desde que te fuiste a vivir a Francia con tus padres y mis padres... bueno, da igual. Fui a la cocina, ¡Apenas había comida! ¿Y si vienen ''invitados sorpresa''?-Por si te olvidaste, desde que el hogar de la Reina explotó hay muchos robos-.

Salí a comprar y ¿Adivina a quien me encontré? A mi amigo de la infancia, ya sabes quien, lo conociste hace año y medio, antes del accidente de mis padres. Me acompañó a comprar. Pasamos por la funeraria, el cartel ''UNDER TAKER'' se volvió a caer, se lo tendré que decir al Sepulturero-desde hace tiempo lo llamo UnderTaker-antes de que alguien se lo robe. Quise saludar a UnderTaker, pero mi amigo le dio miedo, alguien más mayor que yo le da miedo UnderTaker, esta bien, solo un año mayor-el mes pasado cumplió 16-. Yo le dije lo mismo que te dije a ti cuando fuiste por primera vez: ''UnderTaker es el hombre más divertido y simpático que conozco''. Al final entramos y UnderTaker salió otra vez de una tumba ''¿Quieres ya un ataúd?'' Me preguntó sonriendo, mi amigo se impresiono, supongo. Hablamos un poco, decía que la mortalidad volvió a bajar después del incendio que sufrió Londres, nada que interese, en verdad. Después de una explicación sobre que pudo pasar en el incendio, mi amigo dijo ''conspiración contra la reina'', UnderTaker solo dijo ''Que divertido que era, pero, verdaderamente no se nada'', mintió al decir lo último, cada vez que miente su sonrisa disminuye, un poco, pero lo hace. Fue un momento a coger más te y galletas, vi que encima de una tumba había una caja negra, no evite ir allí a ver que había, un molde y una nota firmada por Ciel Phantomhive, es un conde que se marchó con su mayordomo hace un tiempo. Despues nos fuimos y al volver a casa mi amigo preguntó sobre la nota de Ciel, yo no supe que contestarle, me dio la impresión que era raro que alguien como Ciel-lo conozco de vista- se haya marchado sin decir nada. No había nada sobre él. Pensamos en preguntar a sus sirvientes en la mansion Phantomhive pero queda muy lejos, también a Elizabeth, la que debía ser la prometida de Ciel, pero quedaba aun más lejos y según una sirvienta suya, desde que Ciel se fue no sale mucho, después a un príncipe de la India, Soma Asman que repartía unos panes de curri con su sirviente Agni, pero a saber donde estarán. El único que quedó, y el que queda más cerca es UnderTaker.

[Dejare esta carta por ahora, cuando hablemos con UnderTaker seguiré escribiendo. ]

Él nos volvió a recibir, al preguntarle sobre Ciel y su mayordomo, Sebastián. Fue algo así:

-UnderTaker...-Salió de una tumba.

-¿Decidiste volver por el ataúd?

-No, venimos a preguntarte sobre Ciel y Sebastián-Dije, su sonrisa desapareció por un segundo.

-Si queréis saberlo, deberéis de pagar-Dijo.

-Tome-Dijo mi amigo sacando una bolsita con monedas.

UnderTaker sonrió aun más-No quiero el dinero de la Reina, quiero una risa.

Supongo que ya me lo imaginaba, cuando murieron padre y madre, me dijo lo mismo ''Una risa''. Tuvimos que hacerle reír, bueno, mi amigo dijo que seria él quien le haría reír, pero sus chistes eran muy formales, demasiado para UnderTaker, así que fui yo, le pregunté sobre un libro que tenia en la mesa, cuando se giro me lance sobre él, le hice cosquillas y comenzó a reírse demasiado, incluso el cartel, que lo repuso cuando fui a casa, se volvió a caer.

No nos contó mucho, solo que Sebastián entró, puso esa caja, toco el ataúd donde estaba él y se volvió a ir.

Me colé en la agencia de policía, gracias a mi amigo que los distrajo, no le gustó la idea pero lo hizo. Hay un agente llamado Fred Abberline que murió semanas después de conocer a Ciel y Sebastián. La verdad habían casos de asesinatos donde salían Ciel y Sebastián de sospechosos. Cogí una hoja de un diario suyo-lo leí por encima y pareció interesante-. Hablaba sobre Shinigamis, ya sabes, dioses de la muerte, y demonios. Sospechaba que Sebastián debía de ser alguno de ellos.

[ Lo vuelvo a dejar, mañana iré con UnderTaker y mi amigo a ver si sacamos algo sobre los Shinigamis y demonios.]

Fuimos a bibliotecas. UnderTaker no dejaba de asustar a los niños y mi amigo seguía algo asustado de él, incluso pensó que mejor seria que UnderTaker cambiase de ropa, peinado, carácter y trabajo que a la vez cambiaría de casa. Yo creo que UnderTaker esta bien así, incluso él cree que ya esta demasiado bien. Una de las bibliotecas, la más vieja, tenia casi toda la información. Me caí cuando se rompió el suelo y termine en un sótano oculto con pergaminos que hablaban, uno de ellos hablaba sobre un entrenamiento de los Shinigamis, sus avances sobre-tecno-naturales -palabra inventada por mi y UnderTaker-, unas gafas y diferentes objetos que podían hacerse servir como ''Hoz de la Muerte''. Hablaba sobre un Shinigami que su Hoz si era una verdadera Hoz y no cualquier objeto, también que era uno de los Shinigamis más reconocidos hasta que se jubiló, su nombre estaba borroso. Nos ponía algo sobre una agencia de Shinigamis que se encontraba afueras de Londres. Nos hemos quedado la noche aquí. Mi amigo se durmió enseguida, UnderTaker parece algo preocupado y yo no puedo dormir.

Hable un poco con UnderTaker. Me preguntó cosas sobre mi amigo, si me gustaba, si eramos pareja, si tenia familia o no. Lo último lo dijo más suave, sabe que perdí a mis padres y hermanito, él los enterró.

Me dormí en su hombro, mi amigo al levantarse puso una cara demasiado rara para describirla, UnderTaker que aun estaba a mi lado seguía sonriendo, creo que este no ha dormido, y yo me levanté después de mi amigo, justo para ver como ponía esa cara.

_Fuimos a la agencia de Shinidamis, pero nos qudamos fuera, caimos en una fosa, los dos excepto el amigo, que momentos antes había declarado su amor-Estúpido e idiota-. Allí ella, a punto de morir, no soportó la caída-lo lamento muchísimo, cuando cayó me tiré para intentar salvarla pero supongo que llegó su hora y no podía hacer nada-. Ella me miraba, así que tuve que "declarar ser Shinigami" ¡JAJAJAJA! Es muy gracioso decirlo, nunca declaré ser Shinig ami. Fue asi:_

_Eirie: UnderTaker... ¿Co...Como...?_

_Yo:Tengo que admitir que fue divertido, efectivamente si piensas lógicamente-me acerqué a ella... Aun así me declararé, como tu amigo, ¡Soy un Shinigami!_

_Eirie: Entonces... ¿Vas... vas a coger mi alma?-Yo asentí- Me alegra... que... que fueses tu... UnderTa... ker... quien se llevará mi alma...-Me sonrió-Gra... cías... por acompañar... nos... no quisie... se que otro se-la... llevara..._

_Yo: Aún así. Iría yo antes a recogerte..._

_ Eirie: -Miro a los lados de reojo y fijo sus ojos en los mioss-Podrias por Fa... vor enseñarme... tus ojos-Yo lo hice, ya sabia su en realidad era un Shinigami y sonrió aun más-Adiós... UnderTaker..._

_Yo:-Saqué mi Hoz de la Muerte- Adiós Eirie..._

_Con eso ultimo cerró los ojos sonriendo, añadiré que oí un "Shinigami Legendario" al momento de llevarme su alma._

_Concariño._

_Erie y UnderTaker._

_PD: Estas iinvitada al entierro de la señorita Eirie, dentro de diez días, sera mucho pero quiero que esté perfecta para la ocación. Ella hubiese querido que vinieses, estoy seguro._


End file.
